the_new_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin
Shin is the main protagonist of THE NEW GATE. After freeing the players from a death game that existed before the story, he finds himself waking up in the same game-world but 500 years in the future. Appearance Shin is a 20-year old veteran player with short black hair and black eyes. He is a tall, slender-built young man with plain face. His outfit consists of a long coat with pants of the same design while his arms and legs are protected with guards. Personality Shin is kind and respectable. In the death game, Shin once had his personality changed completely from a kind and warm person to that of a cold killing machine, after 'certain' circumstances. Support Character (NPC) # Schnee Raizar - a High Elf, who specializes in ninja arts, can equip multiple types of weapons. Her stats are almost maxed out and it's hinted that she has mastered multiple classes. # Filma Tormeia - a High Lord, she is a master blacksmith who is on the same level as Shin when it comes to crafting. # Girard Estaria - a High Beast and founder of the Falnido Beast Alliance. # Shibaid Etraku - a High Dragnil who served as a van-guard. His offensive power from magic is low but he has high agility and is a master in hand-based martial arts. He is the founder of the Dragnil's Empire Kilmont. # Seti Lumiere - Wandering around the world looking for Shin, a High Pixie. Monster Partner * Yuzuha - a young Element Tail that Shin saved from a large group of Skullfaces. Equipment * Head: Dark King's Muffler * Torso: Dark King's Long Coat * Arm: Dark King's Arm Guards Dark King’s Arm Guards have the effect of preventing the skill with an effect such as trap and theft. Also, there is even the effect of reflecting back a portion of the damage. * Feet: Dark King's Leg Guards * Accesories: Dark King's Ring * Accesories 2: Age of Gods Earring - Abnormality resistance * Weapon: True Moon Handmade Ruby Katana Magic Nullification etc. Background His in-game and current name is Shin, but his real name is Kiritani Shinya. He is a Veteran Player who held top class combat ability. He has a brother and sister in real world. Chronology Volume 1 Shin defeats the last boss "Origin" and frees everyone from the death game; however, he is swallowed up by a strange light and finds himself inside the game world 500 years in the future. He returned to his game base, the Tsuki no Hokora and becomes acquainted with Tiera, the shopkeeper left in charged by his NPC Schnee Raizar. Volume 2 In exchange for information on Millie's power, Shin agrees to teach Rashia Luzel Purification magic. Shin meets Schnee Raizar while fighting Lord Skull Face. After defeating the monster, Shin catches up with Wilhelm Avis. Wanting to hide his identity, Shin and Schnee Raizar reveal to him that Shin is a High Human. Shin also offers to restructure Wilhelm's Weapon, Venom. Volume 3 Shin and Schnee travel to meet Shin's support character No. 3, Girard Estaria. Volume 4 After Shin and company travels to Elden, Shin is called by the guild master of the adventurers' guild, Barlux Heim. He is asked to return to Bayreuth as soon as possible, as the royal family wishes to see him. Shin speculates that it had something to do with his encounter with the Skull Face he found in the northern outskirts of Bayreuth and the holy sword that had crashed into the royal palace. Trivia * Fastest Player To Reach Maxed Stats * Owner of Tsuki no Hokora * Death Game Liberator * His Crest is a Falcon. * His real name is Kiritani Shinya. * Shin had a nickname "The God of Death" at death game. Quotes *“To be honest, I was really happy to be able to meet you, Schnee”. Shin to Schnee Gallery Category:Characters Category:High Human Category:Rokuten Category:Adventurer Category:Tsuki no Hokora Category:Skill Holder Category:Ancient Generation